Hasbro's The Transformers (Netflix Series)
Hasbro's The Transformers is a Netflix web series based on the Transformers franchise from Hasbro. Synopsis: After being crashes into planet Earth while trying to find an energy source which would help them to restore their home planet, Cybertron, the Autobots try to stop and foiled their arch-enemies, the Decepticons' evil plans from taking over the planet while saving some humans along the way. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet, though & cover them up the best they can which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime Founding Members * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The current, committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who used to be Orion Pax who was chosen by the High Council & was made into a Prime. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck like his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight ''counterpart with his trailer becoming a flightpack in robot mode. * Windblade (Lauren Tom): Autobot First Lieutenant & Optimus' vailant, dutiful & full of conviction sparkmate from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who's a young Transformer who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some, but appreciated by others. She met Optimus after the Great War spreader to Caminus & after Optimus & Elite-One broke up. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. * Jazz (Arif S. Kinchen): Optimus' Second Lieutenant & best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who was the former leader of the Cybertronian Intelligence, a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & Elite Guard. Though he decorated himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2017 Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept Car like his live-action counterpart. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Corey Burton; Ironhide: John DiMaggio): Optimus' Third Lieutenant, a battle-hardened veteran, one of the toughest Autobots, a member from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He was killed in the Great War, but was rebuilt as Ironhide by Alpha Trion. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Ford F-650 Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the ''Gears of War franchise. * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2017 Chevrolet Camaro SS Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Team Medic, one of Optimus' brother figures & a member from the Science Corp who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Nissan NV2500 Ambulance. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality doesn’t help matters either. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake him up, which is why Rewind likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Tesla Model S Police Car. * Arcee (Sumalee Montano): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Rewind one time. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange/Red Honda CBR250R Motorcycle. ** Wheelie (Logan Grove): Arcee's cunning & wise-cracking Mini-Con who was a good survivalist during the Great War for his age until Arcee found him & took him in. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck like his live-action counterpart/Data Disc. * Sideswipe (Darren Criss): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. Though less cold-blooded than his brother, Sunstreaker, he’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find, which allowed him to befriend Ratchet, Wheelie & Hoist, but also made him some enemies. Some rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. * Perceptor (Jim Ward): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & former leader of the Science Corp who speaks in a British accent & is perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have helped his allies on many occasions. His thirst for knowledge is unquenchable & it's pure science that lights his circuits. His specialties lie in metallurgy, molecular chemistry, electrical engineering & other sciences closely related to Transformer physiology though his intelligence has made him reliable in many fields. Though he's an awful bore & absent-minded, but all the Autobots estimate & like him because of his good nature. He’s always ready to help & to save everybody whose life is in danger. He later became a sniper to help Silverstreak & Moonracer & to make himself more useful in battle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38 Truck. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer from the Elite Guard who loves going on adventures & saving the day & is secretly Sunstorm's Conjunx Endura. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides which allowed him to be a terra-former as well. If it's new, uncharted or off-the-beaten-track, he’s your 'bot, which he tagged along with Sandstorm & Springload when they were trying to find Doradus. He’s vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference, which is why he has a hard time touching Sunstorm unless he gives her or puts on some fireproof material. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle like his Age of Extinction & Online counterparts. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosswise/Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): the self-centered Autobot Tactician & Paratrooper who speaks in an English accent like his live-action counterpart & is a mouthful of snark with a bad attitude. Despite these vices, he’s a crack shot, who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Decepticons before they even know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He used to be called Crosswise, but later changed his name to Crosshairs. He has googles & transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Chevrolet Corvette C7 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He knows about the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers. He usually talks in 2 word sentences, but can talk normally, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Defense Satellite Cannon Hybrid like his War for Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. Future Recruits * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The idiosyncratic former leader of the Junkions who’s a huge fan of Earth television, having gotten several Transformers from both sides hooked on certain TV shows & is constantly quoting TV shows, broadcast fragments from TV commercials & radio jingles. He later became Hoist’s Conjunx Endura & sometimes acts as play-by-play with Eject. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. * Ariel/Elita-One (Ariel: Cree Summer; Elita: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura who was killed by Megatron, but reformatted into Elita-One by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden. She's a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman, capable of hitting a target from at least 4 miles away. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black 2015 Yamaha YZF R3 Motorcycle. Her voice pattern is based off Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Chromia (Mae Whitman): Elita-One’s smart, strange, tomboyish & shy younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager & hot-headed as him & has a slight inferiority complex, which Ironhide did help her get over later down the line. She's also somewhat reckless, too. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles April O’Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having a ponytail & wearing a headband, wristbands, a choker, a leather vest, a shirt with her insignia on it & a tanktop underneath, jean-shorts with leggings underneath with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for underwater missions or interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Ironhide or when relaxing in the avatar or out of it after a long or intense battle & boots. * Skyfire/Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became an Autobot because he saved one of the members of the High Council & the Autobot Air Commander from the Elite Guard & Science Corps who speaks in an Australian accent like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart & whose dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he is often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he is the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He later changed his name to Jetfire & transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green SR-71 Blackbird like his live-action counterpart. * Dino/Mirage (Dave Wittenburg): Autobot Cloaker from Cybertronian Intelligence who speaks with an Italian accent like his live-action counterpart, can be a little impatient & often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which allowed him to befriend Red Alert & secretly befriend Thundercracker & Blitzwing. He also befriended Tracks at a high-class party he was at before the Great War. He used to be called Dino, but changed his name to Mirage to not confuse him for a Dinobot. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends & enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds before the War started. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Ferrari 458 Italia Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Smokescreen (Nolan North): Autobot Spy in charge of diversionary tactics from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who greatly admires Optimus, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Las Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots. Misinformation is the weapon he wields to wrong-foot & leads the enemy astray. He even uses his affable nature to root out the deepest concerns of his fellow Autobots. While he may talk a mile a minute & be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, he at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. * Deadlock/Drift (Phil LaMarr): An Autobot Samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor, thanks to Alpha Trion. He later renamed himself Drift as part of his rebirth & vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Marussia B2 Supercar/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Interceptor who's the fastest Autobot around from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence & talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Windblade, Perceptor, Blaster, Rewind, Wheeljack, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Nightbird, Slipstream, Lockdown, Springload, Octane, Unicron & Vortex can understand. His motor-mouth & penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. He takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX Evoluzione Race Car like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. * Hot Rod/Rodimus (Hot Rod: Jason Ritter; Rodimus: Matthew Mercer): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He later changed his name to Rodimus after a blast from Vector Sigma caused his to mature. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. flail, a handheld energon boomerang & 2 forearm-mounted flamethrowers. His voice pattern, as Hot Rod, is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks & M1A2 Abrams Tanks. * Vector Prime (Neil DeGrasse Tyson): One of the surviving Primes who was created by Primus to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action, having tried to go back in time to prevent the War from happening only to be killed by Ultra Magnus. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart/Freightliner C2 School Bus. His robot mode resembles Kent Nelson a.k.a. Dr. Fate. * Trailbreaker/Trailblazer/Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Defense Tactician from the Elite Guard who’s always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. She lacks self-esteem & often mopes about her handicaps, but her bravery & defensive prowess is unquestioned. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of Octone’s liquor Nightmare Fuel that can push a warworld into hyperspace. She got hooked on social media & is usually on her phone when not in battle, making prank calls to some Autobots like & even some Decepticons like Starscream & befriending Ratchet & Hoist even impressing Rumble, Skywarp, Frenzy, Crazybolt & Thunderwing, though she hasn’t fooled Blaster & Soundwave at all, reporting info to Optimus or calling Ratchet, Red Alert or First Aid for medical help. In some occasions, she acts without thinking & commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior & will always try to fix her mistakes. She later changed her name to Trailblazer & later Trailcutter, because it sounded better. She transforms into a Black/White/Red/Blue Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings in both attires, with her battle attire based off Lori’s superhero persona The High Card from the Loud House episode Pulp Fiction wearing goggles, a necklace, a long scarf, fingerless gloves, a jumpsuit & platform boots which in of itself is based off Tora Olafsdotter a.k.a. Ice & a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes on her off-time with both attires having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath when she’s relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Bluestreak/Silverstreak (Bluestreak: Hynden Walch; Silverstreak: Kari Wahlgren): A naïve but nice Autobot warrior who hates war as sees the Great War as a tragedy that would forever haunt her memories. As the sole survivor of the destruction of her hometown, Praxus, caused by Onyx, though she thought it was Inferno & Sunstorm who did it until she started having nightmares about him, she joined the Autobots in their long-lasting warfare to defeat the Decepticons. However, it wasn't easy for this friendly, reticent Transformer to develop into a true warrior. She could only speak nonsensically, incessantly & inanely which lightens the situation for all Autobots with her good-natured manner, to mask her own vulnerability left by the damage done from her past trauma & is often inhibited by her disdain for combat. She later befriends Beachcomber & even Nightbird, Crazybolt & Thunderwing & changed her name to Silverstreak after a blast from Vector Sigma caused her to mature. She transforms into a Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Yellow/Green Nissan 350Z Sports Car like her Online counterpart & her Universe toy. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Koriand'r a.k.a. Starfire, having long hair, wearing eye-shadow in both attires & wearing a necklace, a pair of gauntlets with her insignias on it, a navel Tamaran top, Tamaran hot pants & high boots in battle & a shoulderless top, women’s pants & high heels on her off-time with both attires having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s taking a swim to clear her thoughts or when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle. * Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Townsend Coleman; Sentinel: Leonard Nimoy; posthumous): a Prime who used to be Infinitus before becoming a Prime, traveled in the Ark & Optimus’ father figure. He loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but was killed by Optimus & Shockwave before he could. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange/Gold Rosenbaur Panther 8x8 Airport Crash Tender Fire Truck like his live-action counterpart. * Beachcomber (Ashley Johnson): Autobot Biologist, Geologist & Geomancer from the Science Corps who once believed that life on Cybertron evolved from invertebrates. Of course, there's no evidence of invertebrates existing on Cybertron, so no one knows if that theory is valid. She does like to capture the beauty of nature before the battles so she could remember what they look like when she & Hound get to terraform them to repair them. However, she’s susceptible to mental stress. She later befriends Silverstreak & even Nightbird, Crazybolt & Thunderwing after she rescued Silverstreak & Thunderwing from a landslide during one battle. She fights when called upon despite having some anti-war feelings. She transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Black/Green 2017 RZR XP 1000 Three Quarter Dune Buggy. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a power suit which resembles the suit Slade gave Terra in the Teen Titans episode Aftershock in battle, a metal mining helmet with a light on it, goggles, a short-sleeved shirt that ends just above her navel with her insignia on it, mining gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle which holds her handheld weapons, shorts & rock-climbing shoes when exploring underground for Energon & secret Decepticon hideouts & a cropped shirt with short sleeves, a neck band with a long-sleeved undershirt underneath, track shorts & trainers on her off-time with all 3 attires with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she's exploring underwater mines or for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle, usually playing with her geokinesis. Her rock golem form that she uses, at times during some battles when she fights Devastator, Menasor or Bruticus, resembles Terra’s Terrarizer form from the Teen Titans Go episode Operation Dude Rescue. * Tracks (Tabitha St. Germain): Autobot Saboteur with a Gentlewoman's manor & secretly Knock Out's Conjunx Endura who speaks in a Boston Brahmin accent & was a fashion designer & actress on Cybertron before the War happened, having been friends with Mirage & secretly Overload, which continues. She also started a fashion line on Earth with Moonracer & Scrounge’s help, which becomes extremely popular rather quickly. She loves praise & acclaim & often tries to make herself the center of attention with mixed results. She goes ballistic if something scratches her paintjob which has led to some friction with her fellow Autobots, as they think she should be less concerned with his looks & more on the battle with the Decepticons, though she learned not to take her looks so seriously. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Often, she simply cruises the metro area alone all night, looking for Decepticons worthy of her attentions, so she could seduce them & try to kill them. However, she's glad to drop everything & help in battle. She later befriended Sky Lynx, Red Alert, Powerglide, Inferno, Strafe & even Hook & Slipstream. She got into street racing, thanks to her Conjunx Endura, to prove that she can be tough & have road rage. She transforms into a Blue/White/Black/Red/Grey Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Sports Car, which can sprout wings for some reason. Her voice pattern is based off Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a wavy hairstyle with a curled bang in the front & usually wearing eye-shadow, an army uniform with combat boots in battle & a country club jacket, a frilly top & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she has to do some underwater sabotaging, modeling with Moonracer & Streetwise or relaxing at the beach & in her room after an intense battle & high heels on her off-time. * Zeta Prime (Josh Strider/Phantomstrider): a Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves, but was killed by Rewind, Red Alert & Ratbat. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Mercedes Benz Electric Truck. His voice pattern is based off Phantomstrider. * Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who’s the opposite of sneaky as she prefers to make her presence known, literally assaulting her enemies with sound & fury & her ability to monitor multiple frequencies & channels has exposed her to a wide variety of music. She can be found at the forefront of any situation in which she's involved, be it getting down & truly hopping to town, or kicking butt & taking names—both of which she does well & both of which have led her into conflict with authority at times. When Soundwave got trapped into Limbo, a dimension where an alien goo tried to eat him, after one battle, she began to receive transmissions from him, though no one believed her & thought she was going through grief. She then began to work long & hard to try to get him out of there, which she eventually does, but it also brought Megatronus out as well. She lost her voice to Megatron when she was captured in the battle of Tyger Pax during the Great War, having to communicating through her body language, facial expressions & a series of electronic sound effects where she met Steeljaw, Sundor, Ramhorn, Rewind & Eject not long after who acted as translators, but was eventually able to get it back after she fell into the Energon pool in the Omega Lock during one battle on it. She’s not affected by sonic based attacks & took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander, though she hasn’t changed that much. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black MAN HX60 4x4 Falcon Communications System Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles a fusion of her human counterpart & Lemon Zest from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & Cybertronian tattoos on her waist & side & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, arm-warmers, bracelets, gloves, a DJ jacket with a T-Shirt & a metal tie underneath, a pleated miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which some of it does stick out of her clothing, for when deejaying on the beach, secretly interfacing with Soundwave & relaxing in her room or on the beach in the wet sand on an autumn rain, listening to her music after an intense battle. ** Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Wolf-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill, but is prone to rusting causing himself or Blaster to clean him regularly. He transforms into a Multi-Scanner Array/Off-road Vehicle like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart which Blaster gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. ** Blockrock/Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow Peregrine Falcon-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, though she learned he was a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into Solar Panels/Orbital Surveillance Satellite which Blaster gave her a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, having long hair & her sword training attire from the Steven Universe episode Sworn to the Sword in battle & a sundress & boots on her off-time, with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she’s training or relaxing in her room after an intense battle. ** Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Spiked Grille Guard/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon which Blaster gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. ** Rewind (Jessica DiCicco): Blaster's gloomy, cynical, deadpan & mysterious Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who’s almost always sporting a stoic frown & is interested in occultism, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-ins, her room or movie theaters, which is why she sometimes quotes famous horror movies, but with her own twist. She was once described as being a scream queen & serial killer/monster fused into one, which she took in stride. She got a job as a coroner when she came to Earth & buried people daily, whether having died naturally, from a disease or from one of the Decepticons’ rampages or the battles she partakes in & is able to control several Earthquake Search & Rescue Robots to help her get rid of the corpses for burials or find her next meal. She possesses perfect recall of any & every fact she’s exposed to, making her a perfect spy for the Autobot cause. However, she likes to fill it with pointless trivia, & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. This ability is also prone to giving her crushing headaches, but not to worry; Blaster’s on hand with some music to soothe her, though she usually likes listening to creepy music, especially Kevin Macleod with Ice Demon & Hush being her favorites. Though typically rather gloomy, she’s shown to be happy on several occasions & can be seen smiling from time to time. She’s also shown to be rather compassionate & sometimes depart from the darkness to have fun with Roadbuster, Seaspray, Snarl & even Ratbat, Nightbird, Dirge, Octone, Dead End & Vortex, who help her, take a break from the morbid & enjoy life. She usually acts gloomy to help cheer others up as they try to cheer her up. Like Skids, she gained a taste for human food especially black pudding & even human flesh though she sticks to scavenging for unidentified body parts or fresh mutilated corpses that she finds where she cleans off the bones, though she also likes eating any candy, especially around Halloween. She also has an uncanny ability to teleport, which often frightens other Transformers, especially Prowl, Red Alert & Starscream & can survive getting her head shot off, which deploys a head form like the Norris-thing from the Thing (1982) & Frenzy’s live-action counterpart & still be able to control her headless body like Dr. Carl Hill from Re-Animator. She knows about Eject’s friendship with Slug, Bonecrusher & Brawl & hates it when the others question or tease her for her hobbies, so she scares them as revenge, which sometimes means using fangs she got from being bitten by Ratbat on later occasions. She transforms into a Magno-Bond Cannon Defense Platform/Cadillac XTS CoachBuilder Hearse which Blaster gave her a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off Lucy Loud from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a 17 year old version of Lucy, having long hair that sometimes covers her optics, which turn out to be purple when she does reveal them, because a dark energon shard was placed inside her when she was created & with her battle attire based off Lucy’s superhero persona The Eight of Spades from the Loud House episode Pulp Fiction, wearing long gloves, a sleeveless dress with her insignia on the bottom, striped tights & shoes, but wearing a long, flowing cape based off the one worn by the various versions of Count Dracula from the Castlevania franchise, Albert Francis "Al" Simmons a.k.a. Spawn & Stephen Strange a.k.a. Doctor Strange instead of Raven & wearing a leather jacket, a dress tied in the front with a striped shirt with long sleeves underneath, a plaited skirt, striped knee socks & Goth boots on her off-time with both attires having a bandeau bra & panties underneath all of it for when she’s watching horror movies in her room or just relaxing after an intense battle. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Blaster’s very athletic, competitive, strong, confident & even scheming Blue/White/Yellow Humanoid Mini-Con & Rewind’s partner & sister figure who loves rough play & fighting with other Transformers, which is how she befriended Slug & secretly befriended Bonecrusher & Brawl. She believes that sports could be the answer to replacing Cybertronian gladiator games or even the war itself, although she hasn't had much success in bringing other Autobots around to the concept. She enjoys playing every existing sport: football, kickboxing, wrestling, soccer, dirt biking, field hockey, roller derby, baseball, lucha libre, tennis, hockey, lifting weights, golf, basketball, lacrosse & bowling. She tends to turn everything into a sport. She’s also easily angered & sports clichés clutter her conversation such as a surprise attack is a fast break & a victory is a touchdown as well as home runs, "Gooooooooooooooooal!!" when in a happy mood such as victories & of course, "Are you ready for some football?!" Few Autobots, except Blaster & Rewind, understand what she says, but they like the enthusiasm with which she says it. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. She knows about Rewind’s friendships with Roadbuster, Seaspray, Snarl & even Nightbird, Dirge, Dead End & Vortex. She transforms into a Electric Overload Cannon Defense Platform/2017 Dodge Viper Sports Car as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a 17 year old version of Lynn, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & with her battle attire based off Lynn’s superhero persona The Strong Suit from the Loud House episode Pulp Fiction, wearing a headband decorated with Autobot insignias, striped leotard with torn sleeves, wristbands, knee pads & shoes which in of itself is based off Lawrence "Crusher" Crock a.k.a. Sportsmaster & wearing a sports jacket, a sports jersey with her insignia on it & sports shorts & cleats with both attires having a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming or relaxing after an intense battle by bouncing a ball against a wall. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): A Prime known as the Lord of Beasts & the most spiritually-minded of their number, in tune with both the creatures of the natural world and the intangible realm of the spirit. His spiritual aptitude allowed him to cultivate an inscrutable presence that made him appear mysterious & slightly intimidating at the best of times, even to the other members of the Thirteen. Despite his powers, he's a kind-hearted & friendly individual at Spark. However, like some of the Primes, he went down a dark path after the War of the Primes & tried to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army to take over Cybertron, but was killed by Silverstreak, Inferno, Predaking, Sunstorm & Vortex. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon based off Dragonstorm. His robot mode is modeled after Lord Tirek from My Little Pony (Generation 1) & the final form of Tirek’s Friendship is Magic counterpart, but with wings. * A3/Alpha Trion (A3: Corey Burton; Alpha Trion: George Takei): A truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth as A3 & later changed his name to Alpha Trion. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers & became Cybertron’s archivist & hired Smokescreen as his bodyguard until the Great War began. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Generation 1 counterpart. * Steelbane/Sky Lynx (Kathleen Barr): The very intellectual, over-the-top, arrogant & somewhat snobbish Autobot Magician who assumes a very theatrical personality & speaks dramatically in the 3rd person with a British accent as she calls herself The Great & Powerful Steelbane/Sky Lynx. She used to be worshiped as a god when she arrived during the Medieval times, but was discovered by the Autobots, changed her name to Sky Lynx & now does very impressive magic tricks whether close-up or not while she steals money from corrupt businessmen & women with the help from Moonracer one time & gives it to people in need, Thunderhoof or Swindle. Despite her arrogance, she does drop her persona & accent, at times, which allowed her to become friends with Tracks, Red Alert, Powerglide, Inferno, Strafe & even Slipstream & secretly Astrotrain's Conjunx Endura, who wants to show her the stars. She transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Yellow British Airways Boeing 747 Airplane/Thin Mechanical Wyvern like her Prime & live-action counterparts. Her voice pattern, as Sky Lynx, is based off “The Great & Powerful” Trixie Lulamoon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode, as Sky Lynx, resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a bang on the left side of her hair & wearing a wizard’s hat & cape with Cybertronian Tattoos, evening gloves, a cocktail dress, fishnets & high heels when performing at an event & a hoodie, a skirt & sneakers when street performing or when not performing at all, both attires having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for when she does the Water Tank Escape trick on stage or the Walking on Water trick at the beach or when she’s relaxing after an intense show or battle, practicing her tricks in her room. * Nova Prime (Michael Ironside): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound, Beachcomber, Sunstorm & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Experimental Expeditionary Military Fighting Vehicle based off the one Optimus became in the 3rd season of Prime. His voice pattern is based off Darkseid. Wreckers * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus Ambus: Jeff Bennett; Ultra Magnus: Michael Ironside): The strong, resolute, dependable, selfless & courageous current leader of the Wreckers, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & one of Optimus' brother figures who used to be Minimus Ambus until he was killed in the Great War, but Alpha Trion rebuilt him as Ultra Magnus. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders for Optimus & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that’ll see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead, but when he’s forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Mercedes Benz Actros Truck like his first Prime toy. * Kup (R. Lee Ermey): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Wrecker Second-in-Command & Sergeant from the Elite Guard & Lightning Strike Coalition Force who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. * Strongarm (Jennifer Hale): Wrecker Third-in-Command & Ultra Magnus' daughter figure from the Elite Guard that has a bright future in law enforcement. She knows the regulations front-to-back, able to recall them by number with ease as needed, often to her teammates' chagrin, though she did become Prowl’s Conjunx Endura due to their love of doing things by the book. She came up with the idea to use K5 Security robots to Prowl & Streetwise. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow/Red Ford Super Duty F-350 Police Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Samus Aran from the Metroid: Prime franchise. * Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Wrecker Fourth-in-Command & Medic, Autobot Security Director, & Ratchet's daughter figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game when animals, though she learned about the circle of life, or her friends, Tracks, Sky Lynx, Powerglide, Inferno, Strafe & even Slipstream, are threatened or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like the other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. Paranoia makes her good at her job as nothing escapes her notice, no matter how small. She’s prone to rash judgments which can lead to injuring herself & comrades. She's shown to be knowledgeable on certain stitching techniques when she helped Tracks & Scrounge with some dresses in one of their lines. She temporarily became even more paranoid due to an accident which resulted in some processor damage & was tricked by Starscream into helping him. She also did become more confident & less paranoid after being bitten by Ratbat as well as gaining a pair of fangs like Flutterbat. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Fire Department BMW i3 Electric Fire Chief Car/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter when she came to Earth. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having her long hair all the way down to her waist & a pair of metal wings on her back & wearing eye-shadow, a doctor’s coat, a shoulderless sweater with a croptop underneath & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which are able to stay dry no matter how anxious, paranoid or scared she gets when being interrogated or tortured by Vortex, for when she’s seducing her patients during her operations, underwater missions or just when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle, lingerie garters & hybrid sneaker heels. * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): Wrecker Fifth-in-Command, Hound’s best friend & a former engineer from the Science Corps who speaks in a Cockney accent like his live-action counterpart. His knowledge & weapons helps the other Wreckers considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as his jovial forms of expression. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. * Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Wrecker Daredevil & Acrobat & Red Alert’s sister figure & best friend, who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. To say she delights in her aerial prowess is a huge understatement. However, this frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Her main role is to destabilize Decepticon positions through high-altitude carpet bombings in preparation for the main assault from her grounded allies. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. She later befriended Tracks, Sky Lynx, Red Alert, Warpath, Inferno, Strafe & even Slipstream & Blast Off. She gets into more trouble with Seekers & Aerial Vehicons & Transformers Response Force drones than she can handle. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green A-10 Thunderbolt II Bomber Jet like her Generation 1, Universe, live-action, Combiner Wars & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts/Cybertronian Ground Treaded Vehicle like her Animated counterpart, which she kept, to have Warpath something he’d be able to identify. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & a pair of metal wings on her back & usually wearing a helmet with goggles, gloves, & a pilot’s outfit based off the various real-life pilot outfits all around the world in battle, but she does also wear a track jacket with a sports shirt underneath & track shorts with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which she only shows when doing underwater stunts & cooling off after an intense performance or battle & running shoes on her off-time. * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Wrecker Munition Specialist & Space Bridge Technician, Ironhide & Leadfoot’s brother figure & a former member of the Elite Guard who has a tendency of breaking things which often disturbs Prowl, although he isn’t as intelligent as the other Autobots, he makes up for it with brute strength which is why he’s good friends with Wheeljack, though the latter would tell him to be more careful when he’s hugging him. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Modified Mercedes Benz Unimog Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Moonracer (Liliana Mumy): The bubbly & ditzy Wrecker Sniper & Powerglide’s Conjunx Endura who often hides her hidden intelligence by adopting the appearance of a superficial fool, has much naïve optimism & to the dismay of some Autobots, especially Ultra Magnus & Prowl, pratfalls, though Optimus has told to try to stop doing that so she won’t be interpreted the wrong way. She once helped Tracks & Scrounge in fashion designing, Grapple, Bulkhead & the Constructicons in construction projects, Sky Lynx in stealing money during one of her magic show & making smoothies with Octone, since she was hired by her, which demonstrates that while she may not be bright, she’s at least creative & artistically inclined. She worries that others, either her friends or her enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute or moronic. However, she'll show them, she too can be hardcore. She also has arachnophobia which means she’s scared of Airachnid, but she eventually overcomes her fear to save Optimus during one battle. She transforms into a Light Green/White/Dark Green/Dark Purple Moda Fashion Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from the Loud House, having long hair & wearing sunglasses on top of her head in both attires, with her battle attire based off Leni’s superhero persona The 11 of Hearts from the Loud House episode Pulp Fiction, wearing a headband, a heart shaped bow tie, a dress with her insignia on the bottom & boots which she designed herself & in of itself is based off Carol Denver a.k.a. Miss Marvel & Sharon Ventura a.k.a. She-Thing & wearing a pair of hoop earrings, a frilled dress & sandals with a bow on each sandal on her off-time with both attires having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s modeling. * Que/Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Wrecker Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps who speaks in a Brooklyn accent like his Generation 1 & Prime counterparts & Silverstreak once described him as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league to most mechanical engineers & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He’ll hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented, whether you want to or not. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat, though he’s also a handy mechanical engineer. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. One time, it caused him to change his name to Wheeljack. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow 2017 Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 Sports Car. * Roadburner/Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett): Wrecker Demolition Specialist & a former mechanic from the Science Corps who speaks in a Scottish accent like his live-action counterpart. Wherever he is, you can be sure he'll be going about his task with his head down & his shoulders set. He can struggle with literacy, since he never learned to read before the War, though he’s improving, thanks to Perceptor & secretly Slipstream & can be downright gloomy & depressing when not in battle, though he did befriend Rewind, Seaspray, Snarl & secretly Dirge & Dead End. He has sometimes wrecked major thoroughfares & toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful, but sometimes is needed for demolition for certain buildings before, during & after the battles. He later changed his name to Roadbuster, but it sounded better. He transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. * Inferno (Rebecca Shoichet): Wrecker Firefighter from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force who, at first, was self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative & dishonest, until she was left for dead at Praxus by Sunstorm, which caused her to suffer from a lack of self-confidence, keeping silent in situations she feels it isn’t her place to speak up. During one battle on Cybertron, though she finally overcame her insecurities & joined the Wreckers. She also apologized to Silverstreak for the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder she got from the destruction of Praxus, but learned that she didn’t to because it wasn’t her or Sunstorm, but Onyx’s. She loves receiving attention when saving lives & extinguishing fires, however is easily distracted, getting involved in combat preferring the heat of battle to the heat of a burning building or an out of control wildfire. She's one gung-ho robot, ready & willing to roll out into the thick of any action at the drop of a hat. Nothing gets her circuits going like a one-on-one with a few Decepticon trouble makers, but she's careful to consider the consequences of her actions. While managing to fully integrate herself into the group, she also gained a fear of losing her group’s newly gained trust & becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances when they learned about this. She also managed to befriend Tracks, Sky Lynx, Red Alert, Powerglide & Strafe & secretly becoming Slipstream’s Conjunx Endura. She transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Green/Orange/White/Yellow Fire & Rescue New South Wales Fire Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sunset Shimmer from the Equestria Girls franchise, having wavy hair & wearing a biker jacket, a silk shirt, a mini-skirt, leggings & high-heeled biker boots & her rage form resembles Daydream Shimmer from Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, with her hair standing up, a horn made of light on her head & a pair of wings made of light on her back & wearing a mask, gloves, a small pashima on her neck, armbands, an open dress near the bottom, a layered skirt & high heeled boots, with both attires having a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for underwater missions, secretly interfacing with Slipstream or relaxing after an intense battle. * Ostaros/Springer (Jason David Frank): Wrecker Aerial Recon from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident & always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day & be smug about it. He used to be called Ostaros before changing it to Springer. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): Wrecker Sea Warrior from Cybertronian Intelligence who’s the toughest member of the Wreckers that got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus could convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Rewind, Roadbuster & Snarl & secretly befriended Dirge & Dead End & rejoins the Autobots. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies & isn’t affected by water based attacks. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Griffon-GRSE 8000 TD-Class Hovercraft with built-in wheels which allows her to travel on land. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Warpath (Jamieson Price): The brash & boastful Wrecker Artillery Specialist from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Russian accent, uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & got dementia which he got during his time in World War I, where he still thinks World War I is still happening with the Great War still going on. With help from Perceptor & Powerglide, he eventually realized that World War I was over a century ago & was cured of it. He’s also helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. * Topspin (J.G. Quintel): A Wrecker Warrior & Cartographer from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Swedish accent & is proud of being one tough bot & is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He’s also into rock bands which is how he secretly befriend Flamewar & secretly became Acid Storm's Conjunx Endura when he encountered the 2 at one concert. He transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his Generation 1 counterpart/Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Mordecai from Regular Show. * Sandstorm (Camilla Luddington): A beautiful, intelligent & athletic archaeologist & adventurer from the Science Corps who speaks in a Cockney accent & ventures into ancient, hazardous tombs & ruins around the universe as well as being Powerglide's idol. She can get bored easily, craves excitement, which she hangs out with Windcharger & once helped Springload find Doradus & the ever-present threat of death doesn't frighten her. She transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Beige/Green/Tan Pandur I Armored Vehicle/AH-1Z Viper Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Chiara Zanni's portrayal of Daring Do from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls shorts Dance Magic & Movie Magic, having the same hairstyle as Powerglide & wearing eye-shadow, a metal pith helmet, a safari jacket, a croptop & khakis with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for dangerous underwater missions, going to cool off in lakes or oceans after an intense battle or adventure, joining Powerglide one time & Seaspray another time or just relaxing in her room, marveling at the treasure she collected & rock-climbing shoes. Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The huge & powerful, but ego-maniacal, impatient & willful leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition with a rather rough n' tough attitude before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who's known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus Prime's ability to be an effective leader. As such, he’s more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. Nevertheless, he's a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend & foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, which leads him to shorten sentences & refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" due to Shockwave's experiments, but could talk normally like his ''Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart later, thanks to Perceptor. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Horned Tyrannosaurus Rex like his ''Generation 1/2, ''Energon'', ''Animated'', ''Fall of Cybertron'', live-action & ''Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. * Strafe (Kelly Sheridan): Dinobot Second-in-Command, Sky Lynx's best friend & sister figure & Quillfire's ex-Conjunx Endura who used to be callous & ill-tempered & got into the propaganda business, but learned that no one likes those types of bots, adopts a remorseful, timid, friendlier, easily unnerved & overall happier side & joined the Lightning Strike Coalition Force which got turned into the Dinobots. Too bad she can't tighten up the loose screws in her own cranial module which means she can be a little insane as she came up with some outrageous ideas for Sky Lynx’s tricks & during battles, which sometimes turn out to be good ideas. She later befriended Powerglide, Red Alert, Tracks, Inferno & even Slipstream & transforms into a White/Orange/Red/Green/Black/Grey 2-Headed, 2-Tailed Mechanical Pteranodon like her live-action counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off Starlight Glimmer from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles how she looks in the ''Equestria Girls'' short ''Mirror Magic'', having a long bang in her long hair which is made into a ponytail & wearing eye-shadow & earrings in both attires, a tuxedo coat, a dress shirt, a pencil skirt, fishnets & high boots when performing with Sky Lynx & a metal beanie hat, a sleeveless vest, a blouse with a women's undershirt underneath, ripped jeans & high heeled combat boots on her off-time, having a bikini/bra & panties underneath for when she helps Sky Lynx test her Water Tank Escape trick, walking on water with her or relaxing after an intense battle. * Slag/Slug (Patrick Warburton): The headstrong & aggressive Dinobot Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight which allowed him to befriend Eject & Brawn & secretly befriend Bonecrusher & Brawl. He later changed his name to Slug after learning his name’s use in England. He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spiked & Bestial Triceratops like his ''Generation 1/2'', live-action & ''Fall of Cybertron'' counterparts. * Snarl (Sam Riegel): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders & leaves the thinking to others. He has few opinions & rarely expresses those he has. His uncommunicative nature adds to his alienation where only battle can elevate his spirits, but ends up befriending Rewind, Roadbuster, Seaspray & even Nightbird, Dirge & Dead End to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Double-Spined Stegosaurus like his ''Generation 1/2'' & ''Fall of Cybertron'' counterparts as well as his live-action toy. *Sludge/Slog (Khary Payton): Dinobot Logistician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who was left for dead during the experiments. Though he was recovered & rejoined the team, he still harbors much rage over the fact that his own friends never came looking for him, though they did apologize. He later changed his name to Slog. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Mechanical Artillery Mounted amalgam of an Apatosaurus & a Brachiosaurus like his live-action toy. Aerialbots *Superion (Jamieson Price): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in instability & insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he, Defensor & Computron taught to Devastator, Menasor & Bruticus to stabilize themselves. **Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. Rather than show any emotional weakness, he keeps his eyes firmly on the horizon, never down. Like Moonracer, he eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. **Skydive/Terradive (Chris Cox): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot Second-in-Command, aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. The trick is, to get his nose out of the book & into the sky. Once there, the others look to him for guidance & group strategy, something he a little daunting as he just doesn't realize how smart he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots do. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He later changed his name to Terradive, because it sounded cooler. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye. **Fireflight/Firestrike/Firefly (Bumper Robinson): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder & innocence, but at the same time, it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet/Right Arm. **Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): An Aerialbot who’s a rash & fearless young warrior who loves surprises, he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. His attitude puts him in a lot of danger during battle as he delights in tactics that others might well see as suicidal, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet like his Generation 1/2 counterpart/Left Leg. **Slingshot/Quickslinger (Colleen Ann Villard): The tomboyish Aerialbot Scout who, while she’s shallow & self-absorbed, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others. She later became Quickslinger after being blasted by Vector Sigma which, like Silverstreak, caused her to mature. She transforms into a White/Black/Yellow/Purple/Red EA-18G Growler Fighter Jet/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp from ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes'', having short hair & a pair of metal wasp wings on her back & wearing an antenna-like head piece, gloves, a bee-themed dress with leggings & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & boots. Protectobots *Defensor (Steve Blum): The combined form of the Protectobots who exists specifically to safeguard human life. In many ways, he feels about humans the way a parent would their children & would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm to the point that worries his fellow Autobots that he’ll be a little bit overbearing or too affectionate over the humans. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. Sadly, his attempts at personal interaction & friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail as they either run away or call the Transformer Response Force. **Heatwave (Steven Blum): The leader of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Canadian accent. He initially considered himself redundant when he met Inferno, but then settled nicely into his role. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, he's a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His teammates find his endless energy inspiring, though a bit exhausting. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Hamburg Police Water Cannon Truck/William Lyon Mackenzie #334 Fireboat/Head & Torso. **Quickshadow (Claire Corlett): Protectobot Second-in-Command & Track's younger sister who works with Prowl & Strongarm to help enforce the law as he fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. If she gets to protect & serve, she’s happy. She’s also a stickler for wanting to enforce the extreme letter of the law & tends to fuss over any new concept that violates any law she’s familiar with, though at times her dry sense of humor & understanding emerges, which does get a laugh out of Prowl & Strongarm. Despite this, she’s often mischievous, vain, like her sister, naive, & impetuous, but remains positive & well-meaning in times of crisis. She deeply admires her older sister & tries to show her devotion by helping her with her work, but her efforts are frequently disastrous, which explains their estranged relationship. Also like her sister, she secretly became the Conjunx Endura to a Decepticon, in her case Thunderhoof, since he needed a love interest & was impressed by her singing when she once visited one of his bars in which Tracks was surprisingly proud of her for the taking the risk. She’s also prone to drive shaft & transmission problems. She transforms into a White/Blue/Red Nashville Metro Police Car/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Sweetie Belle from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the ''Equestria Girls'' franchise, having long curly hair & normally wearing a police officer uniform but she does also wear a country club jacket, a waistcoat, a cocktail dress with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions, when she’s relaxing in her room after an intense battle or modeling with her sister & Moonracer & combat boots on her off-times. **Blades (Pervesh Cheena): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He does his job & does it damn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your ass he'll find it. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Chicago Police Department Bell 206-L4 Helicopter/Right Arm. **First Aid/Medix (Bumper Robinson): Protectobot Medic from the Science Corps whose main goal on the battlefield is to keep his critically wounded patients online & stable until Ratchet or Red Alert arrive to help him. He hates seeing any machine in pain, even a broken or malfunctioning can-opener or an overheated car. This laudable character trait makes him slightly reticent in battle, as he hesitates to inflict that kind of pain on others, but he knows that in the end if the Autobots don't win, the hurting will never stop for anyone & so he struggles on. Still, all the Autobots know he’ll work long & hard to do his best for them & that their well-being matters to him more than anything & those are quite comforting thoughts. He later changed his name to Medix. He transforms into a White/Red/Green/Yellow Renaun Ambulance/Left Leg. **Boulder (Imari Williams): the newest member of the Protectobots who's a former mechanic from the Science Corps & an astute & courageous soldier, he must now take his extensive knowledge of military tactics & strategy & learn to apply it in his new role on the Protectobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Green Ghe-o Rescue Vehicle/Right Leg. Decepticons The most feared beings in the galaxy, descended from of a line of robots created as military hardware by the Quintessons, who believe in order through fear, suppression off all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic life & a caste system, though it’s just on the outside. On the inside, however, one would find that the Decepticons have a camaraderie very like the Autobots themselves, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew Founding Members * D-16/Megatronus/Megatron (D-16: Corey Burton; Megatronus/Megatron: Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who was a miner named D-16 that became inspired by Megatronus & quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he became Megatronus & assembled a group of followers. He later shortens his name by the chanting crowds at one match & he took it as his own unique name & starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Jet like his live-action, Animated & Prime counterparts/Mack M915 Line-Haul Replacement Tractor Semi-Truck. * Shockwave (Corey Burton): Megatron's 1st Lieutenant & Mad Scientist & a former member of the Science Corps who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay by Sentinel Prime when the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. Like his Animated counterpart, he has 2 regular arms instead of one with the other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & regards Megatron's passion for conquest with something approaching disdain, believing it only hinders achievement of his goals. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about Ped & Slipstream, showing to have some signs of his former self. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange B-2 Spirit Bomber/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck. ** Ped (Dee Bradley Baker): Shockwave's pet Driller which is a giant, tentacled Mongolian death worm-like Cybertronian creature, who’s capable of burrowing through the ground or through buildings with ease & since Shockwave brought him with, was frozen & thawed out along with him. It was used for the Kaon arena & tried to devour him & Megatron. It now obeys Shockwave & uses as transportation, always chasing any living prey & level cities. It was given the ability to transform into a Silver/Maroon/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Drill Train by Shockwave. * Starscream (Mark Hamill): Megatron's vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving 2nd Lieutenant & air commander of the Seeker armada who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He once became a ghost after another one of his attempts got him killed, right around Halloween where he scared several Transformers & some humans, until he was rebuilt & resurrected by Shockwave after being scared back into his body by Rewind & Dirge. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to him. He has Cybertronian tattoos all over himself like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his Cybertron & live-action counterparts. * Soundwave (Frank Welker): Megatron’s 3rd Lieutenant & Communications Officer, a former member from Cybertron Intelligence & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Ravage, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Ratbat & Laserbeak & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate, the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron, Lugnut, Blackout, Groundpounder & Headlock when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out, managing to startle Rewind, which no Transformer could do. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality which allowed him to become Blaster's Conjunx Endura, ending up in a secret relationship himself. He invented a note that can rock a robot’s face off, which he showed to Blaster, which got him a kiss on the lips. He got trapped in Limbo after one battle & used his psychic abilities to amplify their bond while they’re on different dimensional planes until she could get him out of there, but he accidentally brought Megatronus with him. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Balkan MK6 Communications Truck/General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Unmanned Aerial Vehicle like his ''Prime'' counterpart. ** Laserbeak (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. He transforms into a Twin Laser Cannon Defense Platform/Heliplane like his live-action counterpart which Soundwave gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. ** Ravage (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Soundwave’s Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with, however she’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. She transforms into a Cloakable Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher Defense Platform/Ford Mustang Sports Car which Soundwave gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy''. Her robot mode resembles Selina Kyle as Catwoman from the Batman: Arkham & Injustice franchises, having short hair & wearing googles on her head, claw-tipped gloves, a utility belt, a skin-tight catsuit with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing when she relaxes after an intense battle & high heels with claws mounted on them. ** Rumble (Dana Snyder): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who, like Sideswipe & is also into pranking when not in battle & transforms into a Frequency Cannon Defense Platform/Renault Clio Boycar like his ''Prime'' toy which Soundwave gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. ** Frenzy (Steven Blum): Soundwave’s Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Humanoid Mini-Con & Hacker & Rumble’s partner & brother figure who helps Skywarp in pranking & could sneak into & hack into Air Force One one time though had more success than his live-action counterpart. His devotion to warfare makes him hard to deal with on a personal level. He transforms into a Data Disc/Frequency Cannon Defense Platform/Renault Clio Boycar like his ''Prime'' toy which Soundwave gave him a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. ** Buzzsaw/Filch (Paget Brewster): Soundwave’s Black/Yellow/Purple Magpie-themed Mini-Con & Laserbeak’s civil & sophisticated yet very cruel & destructive sister who will often sulk rather than proceed if her plans go astray. Soundwave later changed her name to Filch. She wields the same as her brother & transforms into a Twin Thermo-Mortar Defense Platform/Deep Space Monitoring Satellite which Soundwave gave her a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Elise from Dan Vs., having shoulder-length hair & wearing a ninja outfit based off Elise's in battle & wearing a T-shirt with cuffs & hip-hugger jeans with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath & sneakers on her off-time. ** Nightstrike/Ratbat (Nightstrike: Ava Acres; Ratbat: Olivia Olson): Soundwave’s Black/Purple/Pink/Yellow Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con who’s named after Senator Ratbat, one of the senators on Kaon & is actually over a thousand years old, when she met Soundwave & a trickster at heart, but can be sentimental as she once took a teddy bear from a toy store that was wrecked from one battle & name it Hambo & is very emotional, which will explain her occasional violent outbursts & once bit Rewind & Red Alert. When she was seriously injured on Cybertron, Soundwave constructed her a bigger body, which is her current one, which did cause her to mature a bit, to save her & renamed her Ratbat. She later befriended Rewind & Red Alert, commenting on their personalities & bonding with them. She transforms into a Radio Transmitter/Boeing X-48 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle like her ''Generations'' toy which Soundwave gave her a vehicle mode to have as a Christmas present. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time, having long hair reaching her feet & wearing a tanktop, pants & boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she relaxes after an intense battle. * Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): Decepticon Fifth-in-Command & one of Starscream’s right-hand bots who has a certain amount of pity for the humans they continually endanger or kill. He doesn’t see the point of killing humans just to kill them, although he’s very careful not to reveal this. His doubts about his cause sometimes impede his effectiveness. Maybe that’s why he secretly befriended Mirage & Red Alert & befriended Blitzwing. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red/Black/Purple/Green F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his live-action toy. * Skywarp (Scott Whyte): Thundercracker's sneaky, cruel but ultimately cowardly partner who can teleport to cause mayhem amongst the Autobots & his fellow Decepticons when playing malicious pranks, suddenly warping in & leaving them by far the worse for wear with the help from Rumble, Frenzy, Crazybolt & even Thunderwing. However, his arrogance & relative lack of intelligence means he needs to be constantly monitored by Megatron & Starscream, or else he would be useless & he’s one of the many Transformers that jump when Rewind suddenly appears. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his live-action toy. * Barricade (Steve Blum): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon & Bumblebee's rival who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Megatron the benefit of the doubt & follow where he leads. He learned how to take care of himself while running with Cybertron's most vicious racing gangs before the Great War & that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by, though he was outdone by Nightbird. It's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was, which why he picked the same type of vehicle of Prowl & Quickshadow, though a different type of a police car. He often worked with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle on Earth. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car like his live-action counterpart. * Lugnut (Fred Tatasciore): Megatron's bodyguard & a former member of the Elite Guard who was known as the Kaon Crusher in the pits of Kaon. If Megatron were to command him to jump, he would be in the upper atmosphere long before Megatron could specify how high. It's easy to misinterpret his blind zeal for a lack of overall processing power, but this isn’t the case. Although he isn't much of a thinker or planner, he doesn’t care, since Megatron master makes the plans & he carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness, which is to the point of religious fanaticism, annoys several Decepticons, even Megatron himself at times & is often mocked by the other Decepticons & even some of the Autobots because of it, which annoys him in return. He has one eye like his Animated counterpart & transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. * Blitzwing (Dave Boat): Lugnut's loud-mouthed, belligerent & brash Triple Changer partner & a former member of the Elite Guard who later became a partial pacifist, which allowed him to secretly befriend Mirage & Red Alert & befriend Thundercracker. He once got multiple personality disorder after one battle, causing him to switch between a monocle face which speaks with quiet disdain, when he brings up a plan he came up with which also allowed him to befriend Slipstream, his regular face & a black jack-o'-lantern-like face, when he has a tendency to crack puns & pull pranks & also quote children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter which allowed him to befriend Rumble, Skywarp, Frenzy, Crazybolt & Thunderwing which is based on how he feels at the moment. He was eventually cured by Slipstream, but could keep all his new friends. He often gets stuck in mid-transformation, causing others to kick or slam him to help him. He transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Freewing F-14 Tomcat Twin Electric Ducted Fan Jet/Leopard 2 Tank. Future Recruits * Blackout (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Shadow Striker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - Additional Decepticons * Vehicons (various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes & M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles. * Thrust (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - ???. Transforms into a motorcycle. * Tankor (Voiced by ) - * Fracture (Voiced by ) - * Megatronous/Fallen (Voiced by ) - * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Keith David) - * Unicron (Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Hasbro's The Transformers (Netflix Series) Episodes Notes There are no humans who ally themselves with the Transformers, though the Autobots do save them at times. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Hasbro's Transformers (Netflix Series) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama